


【卡貂】兔子先生与金毛先生的日常

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx





	【卡貂】兔子先生与金毛先生的日常

 

　　Neo公司无人不知他们策划部的创意总监黄旭熙家里养着一直从来没有人见过的兔子

 

　　“我家兔子非常可爱！”每当有好奇的女职员想瞧一瞧那只获得黄部长宠爱的小兔子的照片时，黄部长总会说

 

　　“不行哦，我们家小兔很害羞，从来不给我拍照片的

　　“好吧…”女职员一脸惋惜，但还想借着兔子的换题聊下去——毕竟黄部长年轻又帅气，这么有才华的男人谁不喜欢呢？

 

 

 

　　“好的哥！”黄旭熙点点头，跟女职员说，“不好意思啦又耽误你工作。”说着几步跑回办公室，在自己乱七八糟的桌子上翻了翻，找到上次写的方案，坐在椅子上双脚一蹬，滑到金道英身边

 

　　办公室的门和拉起的百叶窗阻隔了外界窥探的目光，金道英不急着讨论，而是先揪了揪黄旭熙的耳朵

 

　　“你家养的小兔子我怎么从来没见过？啊？”

 

　　“嘿嘿嘿…”黄旭熙也不恼，他知道金道英不会用力，就任由他揪着。自己凑过去双手环着他的腰，厚着脸皮在金道英肩头蹭蹭蹭

 

　　“就是哥啊，哥是我的小兔子，嘿嘿。”

 

　　“那我可能养了只大金毛吧…”金道英拿他没办法，呼噜一把黄旭熙的头发，“行啦，说正事………”

 

　　两个人在办公室里交换意见，连带着你亲亲我，我摸摸你，蜜里调油腻歪的不行，一直到下班才总算做完了事情，收拾好东西一起回家。

 

　　有人看见黄旭熙和金道英一块儿回家，结果黄旭熙说刚好和金总监顺路所以才一块儿走，还省点儿油钱，这不是提倡节能减排么。这是金道英的要求。虽然他们正在同居，但金道英似乎不太希望两人的关系被自己的同事们知道。

 

　　坐电梯到地下停车场，自家的车子果然停在角落的位置。既然金道英不愿意公开两人的关系，那么黄旭熙必须为自己争取一点点福利，比如每天早晨到公司的时候在车里交换的一个吻。当然，车子绝不会停在显眼的地方，黄旭熙可不愿意让别人看到金道英被他亲到眼角泛红眼睛湿漉漉的诱人模样。

 

　　金道英坐到副驾驶座，黄旭熙发动车子往超市开。距上一次补充生活用品大概有一个月了，今天还要买一些蔬菜水果什么的，两个人穿着正装推着购物车进了超市，在诸多目光中买好了东西，其中就包括黄旭熙在结账时顺手塞进购物袋里的两包杜

 

　　

　　黄旭熙呢，余光看见金道英低头把收据放进钱包里，应该是没看到他刚才干了什么，然后在收银员姐姐暧昧的眼神里抢先拎起购物袋往停车的地方走

 

　　

　　金道英慢吞吞把收据放进钱包里，给足了假装没看见，心里只觉得好笑。买就买嘛，让我看见是想干嘛？给我superise啊？而且收据上可是写了杜O斯两盒啊笨蛋

 

　　金道英看他的背影都透着暗戳戳的开心劲儿，自己也不由得笑起来

　　

　　回到家，两个人一起做饭。说是一起，实际上是金道英做，黄旭熙看。黄旭熙的眼睛一动不动地盯着他，目光灼灼，好几次看的金道英不好意思，把人赶出去

 

　　“你再看下去今晚的菜就都要烧焦啦！”金道英一边这么说着一边把人推出去

 

　　黄旭熙转身还想看一眼，差点被关上的门撞了鼻子。他想了想，没事儿，晚上刚才买的东西讨回来就行

 

　　

　　吃饱喝足了，黄旭熙去洗碗，金道英拿着睡衣洗澡去了。等黄旭熙澡也洗好了出来，金道英正坐在床上看消息。

 

　　“你怎么头发也不擦干就出来啊…”金道英看看从门口随着主人一块儿进来的地上的水滴，瞪了黄旭熙一眼，“过来。”

 

　　黄旭熙爬到他跟前，不等金道英拿毛巾给他擦干头上的水，而是先发制人甩了甩头，把水弄得到处都是

 

　　“呀！我要生气喽！”金道英被甩了一脸水气呼呼地捏了捏黄旭熙的脸，然后把毛巾往他头上一盖

 

　　“你自己擦吧！哼！”

 

　　黄旭熙把毛巾甩到一边，啪叽一下扑到金道英身上，轻轻对着他的耳朵吹气

 

　　“哥…”

 

　　金道英的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红，但人还闷在被子里

 

　　“哥……”黄旭熙起身钻进被子里，一个劲儿往金道英身上蹭，“哥~~~”

 

　　他的手伸进睡衣，沿着金道英的腰线抚摸，从背部慢慢往下移动，在裤子边缘徘徊了一会儿才伸进去

 

　　金道英依旧不说话，但只要黄旭熙抬头就能看见他的兔子先生紧咬着嘴唇满脸潮红的样子。不过没关系，他微微颤抖的身体已经诚实地告诉黄旭熙他的反应了

 

　　黄旭熙安抚地亲亲他的额头，一手给他扩张，另一只手解开了睡衣扣子

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　第二天早上，黄旭熙起床先收拾了昨天他留下的水渍，然后把胡乱丢在地上的几个套子扔进了垃圾桶。接着才去叫醒床上熟睡的兔子先生

 

　　“道英哥，该起床上班啦。”


End file.
